


My Dearest, Elizabeth...

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Hamilton AUs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Mk so three times they heard of him, Other, ldk anymore, one time they met him individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Three times The Schuyler Sisters heard of the Great, Alexander Hamilton, and one time, the each met him individually.( Starts with the beginning of the revolution, ending with "A Winters Ball")





	1. Chapter 1

“Eliza, dearest, your hair ribbon isn’t straight.”

Eliza huffed, “Its not like I need to make a good impression, Angie. Daddy says all those soldiers haven’t seen a woman in months, we don’t want them to faint now do we?”

Angelica rolled her eyes but re-fixed Eliza’s hair. “This is just a dinner with the generals, darling. Nothing to worry of, though, you may find at ich suitor.”

Eliza made a face, “All those old men with egos so big it’s amazing they can fit into one room? No thank you. But who are you looking for?”

“Someone who raises my status, but who Father approves of. You are lucky Eliza, you can get anyone. As long as I’m in a good relationship, he won’t force anything on you and Peggy.”

Peggy sighed dramatically, “Angie? Marry for love, not of what Father believes! We want you to be happy too.”

Eliza hummed in agreement, but she saw the look on Angelica’s face. She wouldn’t change her mind.

***

The carriage doors opened and Phillip Schuyler helped his three daughters and wife out.

They were all dressed in the height of fashions of that time, though warmly also. As it was winter, and not a lot of fighting goes on. 

There was a small, stone house where the dinner would take place, and Peggy was bouncing excitedly beside Eliza.

There was a soldier at the door, leaning against the frame, eyes closed as if he was dozing. Which, from what Eliza could see, from the dark circles under his eyes, he looked exhausted.

Phillip scoffed, “ Lieutenant Colonel Laurens!”

“Laurens”’s eyes flew open and he immediately went into a salute, and despite his previous exhaustion, seemed to be fully alert.

“At ease, soldier. What has Washington told you about sleeping on the job?”

“To be fair sir, I am the one who proof-reads Hamilton’s correspondence, even if he finishes them at midnight,.”

Phillip raised an eyebrow, “What does Washington’s secretary have for you to edit? He already is as stubborn as a mountain, wouldn't want to make changes to those letters anyways.”

“He listens to me, Sir.” The soldier looked over and noticed the women both behind and by General Schuyler’s side. He tipped his hat dramatically “Ma’am’s.”

“Go, rest. Washington hates it when you pull all-nighters, you and that aid of his. Send Mulligan to come and take your place, and make sure Lafayette comes in for the meeting later

Laurens sighed and muttered , “Yes Sir.” Angelica frowned as he walked away.

“Who was that?”

“ Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, son of Henry Laurens, and abolitionist. Great soldier.”

Peggy blinked, “Well... he was kinda rude.”

Phillip scoffed, “That’s how someone who’s had it handed to them all their life is. And if he came off that way, then don’t bother. His father says he, quote-end-quote, ‘Has no interest in women’.

“Who was the other one that was mentioned? The aide de camp to General Washington?” Eliza questioned.

Phillip waved his hand dismissively, “The boy’s name is Alexander Hamilton.”

“Boy?” Eliza did a double take. She was almost positive that they didn't accept children into the army.

“That’s what he is, too young to fight in this war. Says he’s twenty one, but official records show that’s he’s nineteen. Young, just like how congress appointed another nineteen years old for the second highest rank in the Continental Army. To hell if he’s French-“

Cathrine hummed, “Darling it’s cold, and we’ve been standing out here for five minutes. Let's go inside."


	2. Chapter 2

The shouting and fighting was just down the street in the square. 

Eliza couldn’t make out the distinct voices or words, as they were all muddled into one gigantic sound. 

Angelica collapsed down on Eliza’s bed once she found closing the windows, the doors, and going into the closet would barley muffle the sound.

“I wonder what’s going on down there...”

Eliza blinked, “The revolution hasn’t even officially started. Yet, I wonder if what is going on is a repeat of Boston.”

***

Eliza felt her mother shake her awake. Her eyes opened to see Angelica sleeping in a different, but just as awkward position. With her head on Eliza’s bed and the rest sprawled out on the cold floor.

“Elizabeth, Angelica, What on earth happened?”

Angelica raised her head, the sunlight from a window casting a glow onto her face, “ couldn’t sleep Mama, so we talked.”

“The shouting?” Cathrine asked quietly

Betsey nodded, “What was that?”

“Your father says it was a loyalist preaching about how the Revolution is not necessary and we wouldn’t win, but then a young man stepped up and ‘destroyed’ him. Apparently the Regulars had to push them both off the stage so they could make an announcement.” 

Angelica smiled, “Did he manage to get the names of this young man.”

Cathrine shrugged, “All he got was ‘Hamilton’ for a last name. Sounds vaguely irish, and definitely not from around here. Up at at them girls, the Churches are coming for tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this takes place before chapter one


	3. Part three

Phillip grinned at the men standing in the doorway.

Paul Revere, George Washington, General Benedict Arnold and President Henry Laurens.

“Your excellency, glad you could make it! Generals, Revere.”

Paul coughed, “Glad I could be invited on such short notice in place of a aid.”

Phillip winced and let them inside. “The girls are in the kitchen. Where is your aid, George? I was hoping him and Angelica could meet, they would get along.”

George chuckled, “They would, wouldn’t they? Same intellect and mindset. As you know, he was hoping for a field position,”

Arnold huffed, “More Like was begging.”

Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica were around the corner eves dropping.

“Well, Anyway, after his performance in New York,”

Laurens hummed, “Stealing British cannons while firing at us, a brave young man indeed.”

Angelica looked confused, “how the hell does that work?” She asked. “How does someone not have the common sense to see go onto a British ship and step their cannons?”

George blinked, “That bravery must have been his Sam Adams talking.”

Peggy snickered, covering her mouth when it seemed like the men in the other room would hear. “That makes more sense.”

“Anyways, I gave it to him. Sent him off to destroy a mill in our supply line so the Regulars couldn’t get it.”

Cathrine called from the kitchen, “Girls! Bring out the tea.”

Angelica sighed, That is our que.”

Eliza’s mind kept going back to the person she’s heard so much about. From what she could gather, he was loud, abrasive, handsome, ambitious and brave.

The thought of a man who she didn’t even know had her giggling like a school girl.

Who was the great Alexander Hamilton?”


	4. Part Four

Peggy watched Angelica, Eliza, Mama, And Papa getting ready to go in the carriage. 

Phillip stood in front of her while the others went inside, “Are you sure you wish to stay, Peggy?”

“Of course Papa, I’m just feeling a little under the weather. Plus you have that letter from the General coming today.”

Phillip nodded? “Offer the soldier some housing for the night when he does arrive. It’s winter and I hear a storm is coming.”

Peggy frowned, “Wouldn’t he just not come then?”

“The war doesn’t stop for one night of ghastly weather, dear.”

***

Peggy was tending to the fire when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, opening it without hesitation.

“Yes?”

The soldier in the doorway looked almost half frozen. He wore a paper thin coat that you would swear did nothing.

“Letter for your father, Miss.”

Peggy nodded, “Would you like to come in, Sir? Stay the night, if anything for just a bed for the night?”

The soldier looked conflicted.

“You definitely can’t travel in this weather, Sir. Come in, and I’ll make some tea.”

He took a step inside and she took his coat, “Don’t call me sir, if anything we are the same age. My name is Alexander.”

“Alexander,” She said, “Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, Miss.”

Peggy chuckled, before coughing. She covered her mouth with her handkerchief . “You’ll have to excuse me, I’ve seem to come down with something. But I’ve heard of you, your bravery is well spoken of between my father and his fellow generals.”

Something flashed in the man’s eyes, like he was remembering something from his past.

She went into the kitchen and fixed some hot tea, handing the cup to the man. 

“There is a loaf of bread in the kitchen, and some carrots that you could use for your horse. I feel quite fatigued so I beat be heading off to bed.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

***

Peggy awoke in the middle of the night and glanced out her window.

The snow had stopped.

She wrapped her robe around herself and looked down the stairs, hoping to see the visitor and help him in anyway.

But Alexander was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When Angelica first saw, Alexander Hamilton, it was in a tailors shop. 

She was walking through town, and a man named Hercules Mulligan was supposed to have a dress made for her. It was for a party the Schuyler’s we’re hosting, and it was strictly for General Washington’s most trusted.

She opened the door, and it made a squeak as she did so. She assumed it would alert Mr.Mulligan, but he didn’t come. 

Angelica frowned but then voices from the room over filled her ears.

“-come on, Herc. You-“

“I don’t have to do anything, Alex. Just... does the coat fit?”

“Like it was meant to be.”

“Good. Now, I’ll think about it, okay? But only because John, Lafayette, and yourself think it’s a good idea.”

“Thank you, Hercules.”

“Now, get out. I have a Ms.Schuyler coming in soon.”

Angelica cleared her throat, and the two men turned towards her.

“Ah, Ms.Schuyler. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but my friend here was picking something up.” 

Hercules gestured towards a short man with violet eyes and red hair. He looked Irish, and Angelica had to stifle a laugh at how short he looked compared too the towering man beside him.

He bowed slightly, as if unsure wether that was the right thing to do. But, as Angelica looked him over, he didn’t look scared or uncomfortable around her, like so many of the other men. In fact, he radiated arrogance and pride, as if he was better than everyone, and he knew he was better.

“Madame.”

Hercules sighed. “Oi, Alexander, you flirt, get out of here.”

The short man smirked and winked at Angelica as he left.

Angelica huffed, “What was he here about?”

“Your party, Miss, he’s going. The man is just a soldier wanting to impress. We’re good friends. Now, your dress is almost finished, just need to do the hem.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Elizabeth first saw Alexander Hamilton, she knew it was love.

She spotted him among the crowd of soldiers in the Schuyler mansion, not that it was hard. He stood out, being fashionably dressed, shorter than the other men, and just his... looks in general.

Eliza would later deny staring at the Lieutenant Colonel, but would admit to knowing he was dashingly handsome.

When Angelica was leading him towards her, Elizabeth just wanted to disappear, but he spotted her too quick.

Alexander swiftly went into a bow, pressing a light kiss too her hand.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, a pleasure too meet you.” She curtsied hesitantly, too flustered too do anything else.

“My sister,” Angelica added. “I’ll leave you two alone, “

Eliza shot a questioning look at the retreating sister, but she didn’t complain.

The two talked for a while, and Elizabeth never knew she could feel this happy.

For what seemed like seconds, but was actually hours, they danced and talked and dined.

Soon the two were outside the Schuyler house, by a stream.

“Where are you leading me, Betsy?”

“Come on, Alex, just a little further...”

“But where?”

Eliza giggled, “You’ll have to be patient,”

At the end of the trail, Eliza brushed away some tree branches revealing a tree with a small bench under it.

“This is my place, it’s secret to me alone and my grandmother... I thought I’d share it.”

Alex smiled, “You have your own little place, it’s quiet and peaceful, like yourself. Let me guess, you can get lost in a book or a play here and only when you here your parents calling do you realize the time?”

Eliza gingerly sat on the bench, motioning to Alex to do the same.

“Exactly! No one else seems to get it,”

“I understand because I have one too. At the camp, and being an aide, I get access to a few items, The Tempest is by far my favorite. There is a little tree, about a mile or so away from the barracks, and it’s just... unlike any other place I’ve visited, quiet and peaceful, much like yours.”

They talked and laughed until Alexander was positive it was almost too late too go back to camp.

“I must go, Betsy.”

“Please write, Colonel.” Eliza dreaded him leaving, so she tried to think of a way to stall. The idea struck her like a lightening bolt.

“Take my locket, to remind you of myself.”

Her mother had given each of her girl’s one when they turned thirteen. Eliza still remembered her mother’s words; _‘Give this to your love, to remind him of yourself. But beware, only do this when you think you are truly, absolutely, in love’_

Alex seemed hesitant, taking something so valuable, but she went ahead and secured it around his neck anyway.

“I will treasure this item as much as I treasure yourself, Elizabeth.”

“I would hope so, Colonel, now go. The General is waiting.”


End file.
